Collin the Speedy Boy: The Collin Sonic Power Hour
Collin the Speedy Boy: The Collin Sonic Power Hour sometimes known as Collin v. Sonic: Dawn of Speed or '' Collin and Sonic: Heroes Unite'' is a made-for-TV animated film produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Sega for Cartoon Network. It serves as a bridge for Collin the Speedy Boy: Shallow Rises and Collin the Speedy Boy: The Wrath of Ka-Control (which releases a year after The Collin Sonic Power Hour). Unlike the two installments, this one is traditionally-animated and contains characters from Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog. Even though it contains the cast from The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy, it actually takes place in the film series (with the exception of Austin from TCoCtSB). And it also contain the Sonic characters that appeared in the Archie Comics adaption. Info There are two fast heroes, and those are Collin and Sonic. However, when their worlds collide, they fight against each other, but when their enemies team up to end their worlds, they must team up to save their respective worlds. Cast Collin the Speedy Boy *Jason Griffith as Collin the Speedy Boy; Austin, and Cooper Elledge *Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum **Dee Bradley Baker provides the noises for Tommy. *Grey DeLisle as Heather Lansdell, Jasmine Todd, Heather Adams, McKinsley Skipworth; Alexis; Kaitlyn Wood and Haley Malone *Kathryn Cressida as Stacie the Speedy Girl, Ariel Naylor, Aleia Kelsey and Tear Stacie *Hynden Walch as Elisha Prestin; Laney Jefferys, and Caitlin Staggs *Sean Maquette as Patrick *Samuel Vincent as Jake *Ashley Johnson as Riley Logston *Tara Strong as Morgan 'Brooke'; Lagan Ann Fuller *Phil LaMarr as Trent Wright, Wesdragon, The Elefish King, Handy, and Sergeant Otter *Billy West as Eli, Flappy McFinger, and Silky *Tom Kenny as GoofFinger (Rob Paulsen can't reprise his role) *Lara Jill Miller as IceFinger; Haley Flanagan *Tom Kane as VoodooFinger *Eric Bauza as Fang Suckle and Wild *Keith Ferguson as Gurkha *Nolan North as Sharp Sonic the Hedgehog *Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower *Phil LaMarr as Knuckles the Echidna *Elijah Wood as Silver the Hedgehog; Razor the Shark *Samuel Vincent as Vector the Crocodile *Johnny Yong Bosch as Shadow the Hedgehog *Ashleigh Ball as Charmy Bee *Peter New as Espio the Chameleon *Grey DeLisle as Amy Rose *Tara Strong as Sally Acorn *Tabitha St. Germain as Claire Peterson and Rouge the Bat *Andrea Libman as Cream the Rabbit *Kevin Michael Richardson as Big the Cat *Keith Silverstein as E-123 Gamma *Candi Milo as Relic the Pika and NICOLE the Lynx *Dee Bradley Baker as Rotor Walrus *Scott Menville as Antonite D. Coolette *Ashley Tisdale as Bunnie D. Coolette the Rabbot Antagonists *Tim Curry as Lord Fallen, the main antagonist of the film. *Grey DeLisle as Teary Eyed Bryte, one of the three main villains *Tom Kane as Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, one of the three main villains Transcript Collin the Speedy Boy: The Collin Sonic Power Hour/Transcript Notes/Trivia *This is the first CTSB film in the saga to be made for TV. **It is also the first one to be flash-animated rather than in CGI. **This is also the first appearence of Austin and the Tears in the saga. ***Though, the Tears only cameos as Bryte told them to believe that Collin and his gang are bad, leading to the events of the third film. *This comes out a year before the third theatrical film of the saga. *Claire Peterson, which she is from The Adventures of Team Chaotix, makes a appearence in the film, hinting that the film takes places in Emerald Town, a town also from The Adventures of Team Chaotix *The film shares the same animation as The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy. *Sonic calls Dr. Eggman an "egghead" in this movie like he does a lot. *This film takes inspiration from the made-for-TV film series The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour ''(which is a crossover between Nickelodeon's ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ''and ''The Fairy OddParents), and the four issue comic book series Futurama Simpsons Infinitely Secret Crossover Crisis (which is a crossover between Fox's Futurama and The Simpsons). *This film lasted for 90 minutes. Comics In addition, Archie Comics released an comic adaption based off the film titled Collin and Sonic: Heroes Unite. It lasted for 10 issues Reception Critical response Reviews for the film were positive upon premiere. Ratings Home video sales Sequels *Collin the Speedy Boy: The Collin Sonic Power Hour 2: Lord Fallen's Revenge *Collin the Speedy Boy: The Collin Sonic Power Hour 3: The Last Strike (final film) Video Game Collin the Speedy Boy: The Collin Sonic Power Hour (Video Game) Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:TV-Y7-FV rated films Category:Collin the Speedy Boy